


What Could Have Been

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Katrin [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dwelling on the past, F/M, I promise, Just Schmoop, Thinking about what could have been, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swank dwells on the thought of having kids, but doesn't think his wife has ever wanted any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

Swank was growing silver hairs at his temples. The crinkles by his eyes had deepened and the laugh lines by his mouth were permanent. He was still as handsome to Katrin as the day they met.

The years had been treating Katrin pretty well too. She had some deeps wrinkles around her mouth and her eyes, but she was still lovely. Her hair was coming in gray just above her ears too, but her long hair hid them just fine.

Swank wished he was younger. He wanted more time with Katrin. She was the light of his life and the rock that anchored him. She had even retired from gun-slinging to help him run the casino, though the Chairmen had that covered pretty well.

Katrin never mentioned children. She never said she wanted any, or never looked at the ones around Freeside wistfully. Part of Swank wanted to have a couple, but he wouldn't force Katrin to even talk about it.

Of course, being the smart and classy lady she was, Katrin caught on and knew that something was bothering her husband. She sat him down one night to dinner at The Gourmand (her treat) and prodded it out of him over a glass of wine.

"So, what's been eating at ya?"

Swank looked up at her. "What are you talking about, doll?"

Katrin rolled her eyes. "Honey, I've known you for twelve years, I think I know when something's wrong with you."

Swank took her hand over the table. "Do you ever regret that we never had brats?"

She laughed. "Darling, I often do, but I enjoyed the years we spent. We've had more time together alone than we ever would have if I'd've popped a couple of them bastards out."

Swank laughed too. "I love ya, doll."

"I love you too, baby," she replied.


End file.
